classicdisneychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Afternoon
The Disney Afternoon was an afterschool block on UPN Kids showing Disney cartoons. It aired during the nineties, although most of its shows had ended several years earlier. Most of the shows ended up on the Disney Channel in reruns. Shows *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Duck Tales *Bonkers! *The Mighty Ducks *Gargoyles *Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers *Tale Spin *Darkwing Duck *Goof Troop *Aladdin *The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa *Quack Pack *The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show Trivia Popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic dedicated one of his episodes to the Disney Afternoon block. His remarks are as follows: *''Gummi Bears'' (1985-91): **He praises the show's theme song (noting its over-dramatic style), animation, stories, villain, and voice acting. *''Duck Tales'' (1987-90) **Having mentioned the show in previous episodes, he praises the animation, stories, overly-catchy theme song, and timeless characters. *''Chip 'n Dale'' (1989-90) **He praises the show for its main characters, adventures, and morals. Special mention is given to the "Case of the Cola Cult" episode. *''Tale Spin'' (1990-91) **He praises the show's humor, adventures and the characters of Rebecca Cunningham and Don Karnage, but pans the character of Molly Cunningham. He questions why The Jungle Book gets its own show and why only three of the characters (Baloo, Louie and Shere Khan) are on the show. (Incidentally, The Jungle Book did get its own show proper in 1996.) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991-92) **He praises the character of Gosalyn Mallard as the most energetic child character in a Disney show, some of the villains, the satire of other super hero related stuff and Darkwing Duck as the first Disney character to be an egotistical hero. *''Goof Troop'' (1992-93) **He has mixed feelings towards this show, feeling it's trying to have Disney be more hip and modern with its audience. He also finds the character Max not all that interesting and the adventures in suburbia not fun. However, he finds Pete and his family more funny and wishes the show were more about them. While he does not dedicate an entire episode to the film, he does include A Goofy Movie as a part of his Disneycember series of honest short reviews. *''Bonkers'' (1993-95) **He criticizes the annoying main character, the Disney characters not getting enough cameos, unfunny humor and the show's premise for ripping off Who Framed Roger Rabbit (although the show had originally been conceived as an adaptation of Roger Rabbit), while stating that the idea of cartoon characters in the real world doesn't work, due to the show being completely animated. *''Gargoyles'' (1994-97) **He previously did a full episode dedicated to the show. He praises the dark original story, characters, and animation, and feels it is a good mature Disney show. *''Aladdin'' (1994-96) **While praising the idea of the show, its stories and new characters, he criticizes the poor animation, continuity errors with the movie, Aladdin and Jasmine's bland relationship, Dan Castellaneta's poor attempts to re-create Robin Williams' performance as the Genie, and an overuse of Iago on the show. *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (1995-99) **He finds the show has decent pacing, good animation, fun stories, and even finds Timon and Pumbaa more funny here than in The Lion King. *''Shnookums and Meat'' (1995) **He pans the show for ripping off Nickelodeon's The Ren and Stimpy Show, the animation for being too clean, and finds the main characters to be more annoying than Bonkers. *''Quack Pack'' (1996) **He criticizes the characters of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, the theme song's lyrics, scripts, stories, and what the show stands for. He also points out the numerous amount of nineties cliches found throughout the series. *''Mighty Ducks'' (1996-97) **He finds this show to be what killed The Disney Afternoon. He criticizes the show for having nothing to do with the movie series it is based on despite it having the title and sport they play, the story, and main characters. However, he praises the casting of Tim Curry and the late Tony Jay as the villains and the idea of putting them together on the show. Category:Disney Afternoon Category:Blocks